percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alkaid Potter (Consul of the Underworld)
This Page is under construction...Coming SOON! Please feel free to contribute to any of these pages. I need the help. Alkaid Medea Potter is the main protagonist and main character of Engineer4Ever's Consul of the Underworld series. She is a Greek Demigod, the daughter of Hades and Lily Potter and the younger half-sister to Bianca Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo. History Early Life Alkaid was born July 31 1987 as the alleged daughter of James and Lily Potter: however, James wasn't dating Lily around the date when Alkaid was conceived, and was perfectly aware that Lily's daughter couldn't be his. However, he decided to adopt the baby and protect her from the bigotry she would face as an illegitimate child, so he married Lily and claimed Alkaid as his daughter, and for a while, they were happy. Unfortunately, this blissful existence was ruined by Lily and James' murder at the hand of Lord Voldemort fifteen months later, depriving Alkaid of a normal life with her living mother and stepfather. Trying to protect the orphaned Girl-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore decided to leave her on the Dursley's doorstep, confident that she had no other family able or willing to take her in. What Dumbledore ignored was that Alkaid was Hades's daughter: feeling his latest lover's demise and entry in the Underworld, the god refused to leave his child in the mortal world where she would have been defenseless against Zeus or Poseidon's retaliation and send one of the Kindly Ones to retrieve her and bring her back to him so he could raise her. By doing it, Hades violated the Ancient Law forbidding a semi divine child being raised by its godly parent, but felt it was worth it, his desire to protect Alkaid and possibly seeing her becoming the saviour of Olympus - as announced by the Great Prophecy - being stronger than all. So Alkaid was raised in the Underworld, pampered and trained by her father, carefully hidden to everyone who wasn't a resident of the Underworld until the arrival of her Hogwarts letter. Personality Alkaid is, beyond all else, exceptionally cunning, intelligent and perceptive. She performs outstandingly well in her schoolwork, both muggle and magical, and has considerable insight into human nature and behavior. This allows her to manipulate situations and people to her advantage and outwit several older and more experienced manipulators. Much of Alkaid Potter's personality revolves around Alkaid trying to achieve her greatest desire, becoming a 'proper, refined, noble lady'. Because of this, Alkaid seeks perfection and elegance in everything she does and in every action she takes, as long as those actions conform to her view point as a lady. An aspect of this desire is also Alkaid's intense political nature, which Alkaid has shown to thrive in. More than that, despite her ADHD, she is a very calm and composed person. Sophrosyne, the Goddess of moderation, self-control and restraint, herself wanted to meet her. She is also subconsciously incapable of engaging in physical combat, or at least, incapable to do her best to physically hurt someone with her own fists. However, this doesn't stop her from using her magic and demigod powers to hurt, incapacitate or kill her opponents. Still, Alkaid does at times present moments and parts of her personality which show her youth and can even contradict her desire of being a lady. One of these aspects is Alkaid's gamer side, for which Alkaid has shown an unhealthy obsession toward. She also likes to occasionally partake in mischief with Melinoe and enjoys the thrill and action they always provide. Another is Alkaid's viciousness whenever she feels wronged, as well as Alkaid's occasional sadistic side to her personality. Initially, due to her manipulating nature and love of politics, she liked to make friends only with people who would help achieve her dream and only for the sake of having connections with influential families. However, as she grew and spent more time with them, those advantageous friendships slowly turned more genuine and Alkaid started to see the emotional value in having friends. This caused her to befriend people not involved in politics. Nonetheless, throughout all of those phases, she cared deeply for her friends and would put her life on the line to protect them. Apart from that, when one of her friends is hurt or wronged, Alkaid could become extremely livid and vengeful. When she found out that Lockhart had raped multiple students, including Hermione Granger, she had tortured him physically and mentally before killing him, after which she attempted to erase his very being from existence. Alkaid is both jaded and sympathetic to the concept of death. After 9/11, she wasn't disturbed by the loss of life, but still deemed the innocent lives cut short as a tragedy and mourned them. She also gave a proper burial to the Amazons killed by the centaurs and gave each of them a coin so Charon would ferry them to the Underworld. Furthermore, she only seems to bring out her sadistic side when torturing the souls of the damned, that is, people who are irredeemable, while doing her best to protect the good and innocent ones. Despite her acceptance of conflict as unavoidable, her jadedness towards death and her partiality to action, Alkaid seems to strongly favor diplomacy and peace and prefers to avoid needless conflict. She believes herself to be the one that will create good relations between the disparate pantheons and seeks to interact with new entities and people in a friendly manner before anything else, like Baba Yaga. Her Fatal Flaw is holding grudges, as is with most of Hades' demigod children. This can lead her to seeking retribution with those whom she felt wronged her, like Snape and Pettigrew. Granted, in most cases, her grudges are directed at the right people, since Snape was the reason her mother and stepfather died and Pettigrew was the one who had betrayed them. Fortunately, over time her positive relationships helped mellow her out and she isn't as prone to holding grudges. The best example is perhaps the temporary falling out of her friendship with Phyrra. Despite having good reasons for keeping her heritage a secret and her other friends describing Phyrra as temperamental and overdramatic in her sense of betrayal, Alkaid hadn't held it against her and was happy when the daughter of Ares forgave her. A possible Fatal Flaw could also be both Alkaid's desire for complete control of a situation and willingness to go through unethical means to achieve that sense of control, as shown with her attempts to use the Mist to wipe other peoples memories, though she did it to spare them of their painful experiences, such as Hermione being raped multiple times by Prof. Lockhart. A final flaw of Alkaid is her swift willingness to let a person go and end a friendship or relationship instead of attempting to try to repair said relationship and work it out with them, which at times also ties into her Fatal Flaw. Appearance Alkaid is described as having jet black hair which extends to her waist, flawless alabaster skin, and almond shaped black flecked but largely luminous emerald green eyes. As she has gotten older, she is shown to have grown quite tall for her age, and many of her male peers, and even a select few female ones, have thought and considered Alkaid to be very beautiful. Because of her desire to be a 'proper refined noble lady', Alkaid tends to hold a subtle softness in her appearance, which can sometimes even translate into her personality as well, such as with Alkaid's subconscious inability to engage in physical combat. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Alkaid, as a demigoddess, has these abilities and traits: A.D.H.D:Alkaid's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Alkaid's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with A.D.H.D, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Alkaid is a naturally talented and expert fighter, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, such as monsters. Demigod Abilities Shadows: '''Alkaid has shown proficiency in her use of her powers of shadows as a daughter of Hades — specifically Shadow Travel and Shadow Bolts * Shadow Travel: Alkaid coats herself in shadows to transport her to an intended destination * Shadow Bolt: 'A concentrated orb of shadows coalesce in her palm which can then be fired with extreme force. Something of note is that, while literally made of shadows, it has shown the ability to physically impact objects, shattering a heavy wooden door.Consul Of The Underworld: The Game Begins Chapter 7 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11309061/7/Consul-of-the-Underworld-The-Game-Begins Weapons and Items '''Grimoire: '''It is a black leather bound book with silver edgings, Le Grimoire titled on it in stylish silver font and stamped on the front is a matching colored star. Consul Of The Underworld: The Game Begins Chapter 3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11309061/3/Consul-of-the-Underworld-The-Game-Begins Alkaid uses it as a focus for her spells which are contained in small cards; she places the card into the book, closes the book and invokes the spell. '''Wand: '''Alkaid's wand is made of aspen, thirteen inches, with a thestral tail hair core which is good for good for duels and martial magic. Relationships Family ''Hades Alkaid's Godly parent, Hades broke the laws of Olympus in order to raise his daughter Alkaid with him in the Underworld, mostly because his brother Zeus had already attempted to kill his two children Nico and Bianca di Angelo. As a result of growing up and living with her father, Alkaid has possibly the closest demigod-godly parent relationship of any demigod or demigoddess in history. Because of how close Alkaid is with her father, she has developed an intense understanding of her father and the way he thinks, allowing her at times to understand even when she is not present and has only just returned to the Underworld, to realize he is either angry or gleeful. Hades on the other hand, has shown himself to be quite protective of his daughter, fearing the potential day when Alkaid's identity might be discovered by the gods of Olympus. Melinoe In what could be argued to be the family member Alkaid is closest with, possibly even more than with her own father, Alkaid's relationship wither her older sister Melinoe is a central part of Alkaid's life in the Underworld. Yet it was not always this way. A known trouble maker in the Underworld, Melinoe faced neglect from her parents, Hades and Persephone. When Alkaid was brought to the Underworld, and was quickly given favoritism by Hades, Melinoe became extremely jealous. This mean that Alkaid's relationship with her half-sister had started off pretty rough. This would change in part due to the animosity at the time expressed by Melinoe's mother, Persephone. As the Spring Goddess used Hades neglect of Melinoe as a point against Alkaid, forcing both mother and father to spend time with their daughter, Melinoe began to grow grateful toward her half-sister, which would in turn heal the two's broken relationship. In time, the two's sisterhood would grow strong, even if Melinoe at times would lead her sister into various moments of trouble. Persephone Alkaid's relationship with her stepmother started off quite bumpy, with Persephone showing quite a bit of hatred and anger toward Alkaid, who was Persephone's husbands illegitimate offspring with another woman. Over time however Persephone would forgive Hades for his transgression and even accept and feel affection for the daughter of Hades, loving Alkaid as her own. In time Alkaid would even view Persephone as more of a mother to her than Alkaid's own birth mother, Lily Potter. Makaria One of Alkaid's godly sisters, and the shyest of the three daughters of Hades in the Underworld, Makaria has at times shown to not have as strong a sibling relationship with Alkaid as Melinoe, but that doesn't mean that there is no relationship at all. Both share a love for video games, and Alkaid has shown that she wants to help strength Makaria's self-esteem and help her death with her fears of crowds. Both display a strong sibling bond, which has slowly strengthened as Alkaid has gotten older and begun to spend more time with Makaria. Lily and James Potter Because of the fact she lives in the Underworld, Alkaid has had the opportunity to both encounter and meet her biological mother Lily, as well as her stepfather James. Unfortunately, because both are spirits of the dead, this means that said interaction is very limited. While her relationship with her stepfather is more that of acquaintances, Alkaid's relationship with her mother is slightly closer, but in many ways more distant and weaker. There are many reasons for this, just as the fact she can only interact with her mother when Alkaid summons her, and the fact that even then Lily is subservient to her daughter. Their fragile and even broken mother-daughter relationship is even at times worsened by the fact that Alkaid is able to basically command her mother to not do or even say something she doesn't like whenever she desires, which Alkaid at one point does in fact do, ordering her mother to never tel her how to have fun, which as a spirit of the dead, Lily cannot disobey. This in the end has resulted in a weak mother-daughter relationship, to the point Alkaid at times prefers her stepmother Persephone over her real mother Lily. Nico and Bianca di Angelo Alkaid has yet to meet her half-brother and sister, however it is uncertain if she even knows of their existence. Friends and Lovers Pyrrha Branwen Alkaid and Pyrrha's first real meeting was released when Pyrrha integrated the study group organized by her fellow demigoddess, but the two girls remained simple acquaintances until the Halloween incident, when a troll entered the castle: both Alkaid and Pyrrha went to destroy the threat and the resultant battle with the creature revealed Pyrrha's status as a daughter of Ares and Alkaid as a skilled Mist-user patroned by a powerful god. Pyrrha was overjoyed to meet another half-blood but often butted heads with Alkaid, due to the latter favoring magic over brute force and her secrecy about her origins. Pyrrha finally learned the identity of Alkaid's godly parent in their second year, after going to destroy the wyrm hidden in the Chamber of Secrets and seeing her comrade using death magic and terrakinesis, powers frequently found in the children of Hades. She was promptly horrified and distanced herself from Alkaid, feeling betrayed by the fact that a child of the Big Three lied to her about her true nature. However, she never revealed Alkaid's parentage, probably knowing that the other girl would be killed if the truth did get out. Their break-up remained strong until the Triwizard Tournament, when Alkaid saved Pyrrha from Baba Yaga by dueling the Folk Hero, greatly awing the daughter of war by her magical prowess and the fact she held stronger than Pyrrha herself against the same foe. This pushed Pyrrha to reevaluate herself and become more humble. The coldness between the two girls diminished gradually, but really started to warm when Aphrodite decided to pair them romantically: horrified to be targeted by the goddess of love herself, they mutually bonded and decided to date after killing Freed. Their relationship is mostly private, contrasting with Alkaid and Daphne's relationship which was much more demonstrative publicly. Blaise Zabini A scion of an ancient family worshipping Pluto and serving as his mortal agents since the Roman Antiquity, Blaise was given as a guide and servant to Alkaid by his mother when they first meet upon going aboard the Hogwarts Express. Even if he started terrified by her, Blaise quickly became devoted to his new mistress, taking upon himself to endure the least pleasant political aspects of the Wizarding World because it's the job of a good follower. In this aspect, he's comparable to Batman's Alfred. Daphne Greengrass Tracey Davis Susan Bones Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley Anthony Goldstien Justin Finch-Fletchley Amy Williams-Pond Melody Williams-Pond Mentors Alecto Alkaid throughout her life has looked up to Alecto, one of the three Furies, as Alecto acted as Alkaids nanny when she was a young babe growing up. Added on to the fact is that Alecto was the one who Hades sent to retrieve from the Dursleys doorstep the night James and Lily Potter died, meaning that Alkaid feels a sense of closeness to Alecto with whom she views fondly. Sirius Black Baba Yaga Hogwarts Teachers Albus Dumbledore Narcissa Malfoy Minerva McGonagall Horace Slughorn Quirinus Quirrell Remus Lupin Filius Flitwick Gods Apollo The god was totally unaware of his demigod cousin's existence until Hades came to him, wanting to know if she was the hero of the Great Prophecy. Learning that his straitlaced uncle fathered a child before his other uncle and father - them of infamous loose morals - floored Apollo, who lamented his loss of the ongoing bet amongst the Olympians, about which one of the Big Three would go against their sworn oath and sire a new hero and when. However, the sun god could not give to Hades the answer he wanted and had to listen the Fates proclaiming his uncle's child as not being the prophesied hero but still being fated to save the world, a fact which terrified Apollo because an oracle from the Fates themselves spoke volumes about the child's importance. The god's first real meeting with his cousin happened right after Alkaid killed Freed, escaping critically hurt and needing the intervention of the god of healing himself, who came to help her under the appearance of a wolf. Apollo praised her bravery and exprimed his gratefulness that she would help him to deal with "a pesky legacy of his", a prophecy realised when Alkaid came to Camp Jupiter as an Ambassador of Pluto and toppled Octavian out of power. Charon Thanatos Anibus Athena Aphrodite Titans Rhea Enemies Mirror Demon/Magicial T-1000 Gilderoy Lockhart Camel Munzer Morgan Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle Although technically an enemy of Alkaid's, as he was the one who murdered her parents, Alkaid has never really interacted with Voldemort all that much. This is because Hades had already decided before the story began to deal with Voldemort's horcruxes as a result of learning that the Dark Lord had accidentally turned his daughter into one, even if she was only one for a day. Alkaid would aid her father in destroying the horcruxes, and by Alkaid's fourth year, all the Horcruxes had been destroyed and Voldemort had finally passed on. Alkaid would only have two encounters with the Dark Lord, the first being at the end of Alkaid's first year during their first encounter where she defeated him, resulting in Voldemort's Main Soul beening given over to Hades in order for the god to torture and amuse himself. The second interaction Alkaid had with the former dark lord was an encounter with Voldemort's Diary horcrux in her second year, which was soon destroyed afterwards. Cernunnos Tabitha Freed Trivia *Alkaid is one of the three daughters of the Big Three in Engineer4Ever's Daughters of the Big Three Series, with the other two being Rhode Evans, daughter of Poseidon, and Andromeda Potter, Daughter of Zeus. Like her fellow daughters of the Big Three, Alkaid is a female gender-bent version Harry Potter, from the Harry Potter series of books. Of the three demigoddesses, she is the oldest. *Alkaid is also the only one of the three daughters of the Big Three in Engineer4Ever's Daughters of the Big Three Series to not be raised by the Dursley's and to know about the Magical world from the getgo, as being the only Demigod in all three stories to be raised by their godly parent in direct violation of the Ancient Laws. References Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Crossovers Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:Nerdman3000